User talk:Bitfreedom
Heya Bitfreedom, the new logo looks nice. Cool idea :-) --rieke 21:38, 3 August 2007 (UTC) : Thanks. Still a work in progress... I think I need to overlay some words over this or something. Why do I have to create a different user page for each and ever wiki on wikia? Can I use one page and just import it everywhere? ::What you can do is to create a "user page template" on Central Wikia at Template:User:Bitfreedom, and to include this on other wikis then. These "Shared templates" only work when created on Central Wikia. The syntax on other wikis would be for you. Well, we have had some problems with shared templates now and then in the past, so there's no guarantee that they will always show up (if not, a plain notice like "can't expand template foo" would occur). To see a shared user template working, please look up e.g. this one and see how it is applied on another wiki. ::By the way, I've also replied to your mail a few minutes ago :-) --rieke 08:46, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Just thought I'd introduce myself. If you want to leave me a message go to my profile. --Drawde83 19:54, 25 January 2008 (UTC) New Admin Hi. Nice to meet you. Thanks for your message. In answer to your question, I was made admin by User:CatherineMunro, who said that the previous admin (you, I guess) hadn't made any edits for a while. I'm not trying to muscle in, or anything, and if you've got it all under control, then I don't mind losing admin rights. I would like to contribute, because I like the idea of the wiki (I've thought of pulling together code snippets in different languages for my own use in the past, but not got around to it). Have you seen what's going on over at Stack Overflow? I'm following them, and I think they might become a complimentary thing. Aj.finch 15:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : I think having another admin is a good thing. I had been thinking about getting someone else on just because it might make things pick up around here. I was just wondering how it came about because this wiki has been struggling for content for some time ever since I moved it over to wikia.com (which is the opposite from what I expected). I'm glad someone else can provide some guidance here. : I haven't seen StackOverflow before. It looks interesting. I wonder if whoever is on the blog would want to join this wiki. Bitfreedom 15:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :: Random Thoughts... How do you see the wiki ending up? What sort of content? Primarily code snippets? The thing I always want to reach for is a cribsheet of basic operations / howTos in the language I'm using. Eg. variable declaration / regex syntax / open and read from text file / the exact syntax for a switch statement (which I can never remember in any language!?) This all sounds like stuff we're hoping to gather here, but sliced differently: in stead of all the useful things for a language on one page, we're collecting all languages doing one useful thing on one page. Does that last sentence read correctly? So... I'm wondering about starting a series of pages: one for C, one for Ruby, etc. pulling together content from the other pages. It's an extra angle, and I'm thinking that doing it both ways makes it easier for experts to contribute, because, say a Python expert can fill in lots on the Python page, in stead of filling in a little on each separate page.What do you think? Aj.finch 13:57, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes, exactly. That was the original twist: a reference by job instead of by language. I think the primary question to ask is always, "what would make a good reference tool for programmers?" So one thing that would definitely be good is a page of "C Syntax" reference. Maybe some caveats about the scope and namespaces, etc. I think we can go down as many angles as we have people who find it useful, but I want to avoid becoming simply a "copy of Wikipedia for programming." I think it should be more useful than that: we already have Wikipedia. I guess the general goal is to make this wiki a go-to place for programmers when they need to look something up that they can't remember. I think the idea about creating a page for each type of programmer is great: an expert can provide information for us about their language, and we can then organize it in different ways. --Bitfreedom 15:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) importing from another wiki Hi, on the code wiki we're currently merging with the programming wiki (a very similar wiki) to import their pages we need an admin. If you would like to do it that would be great. Otherwise you could promote me to admin. BTW the wiki is becoming more active so if you can help out with our articles it would be appreciated.--Drawde83 22:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for being here. You've been helping edit pages and getting other people involved almost since the beginning since I migrated the wiki here over from my site. If there is a way for me make you an admin, I will. In the mean time, I can also import the other wiki if you know how to do that. I'll try to see if I can figure out how to do both things through the wikia interface, but if you know how already let me know. : FYI, the reason why I haven't been editing much beyond the initial move of the site... the truth is although I'm happy everyone has been contributing this site, I had really intended doing a code example only site. I wouldn't want to change the way things are going around here, so I forked the site back over to its original location where I'll convince the core group who contributed code to focus over there. Then later I can copy pages back over here. But it does seem to me that there are certain people (usually people who aren't active wiki editors) that prefer to just write code and feel a little overwhelmed by seeing the text. Bitfreedom 00:48, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::don't worry about the import, now that I'm an admin I can take care of it (should be the next thing I do). as for the rest of the stuff you talked about perhaps we can discuss it in more detail later. I'd like to do more examples however I'm a bit limited by the languages I know well enough to write examples for. --Drawde83 01:49, 27 October 2008 (UTC) re: Editing Policies yes you can use my guidelines. I don't know of a "standard" place as such for guidelines. I think we could put it where ever we like. however the wiki's namespace is a good place for this sort of thing. something like Programmer's Wiki:Guidelines --Drawde83 19:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, thanks (Re: Sysop) That's actually fantastic; I was very close to requesting it after running into road blocks. I have several things I would like your opinion on, if you have the time: Programmer's Wiki:What the Programmer's Wiki is; potential improvements on the main page as well as the ones I've already effected; and this discussion. Many thanks! --Jesdisciple (talk) 18:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the past and future of Programmer's Wiki Those are definitely some ideas I hadn't thought of and which distance us more from Wikipedia. I've set about depediafying the wiki, and drafted a new version of the main page. Further input greatly appeciated, as I don't really have much of a clue what I'm doing! --Jesdisciple (talk) 01:07, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Leaving for good then? =( If you have any advice I'm open, although lately I'm focusing on the HTML & CSS Wiki because there's actually someone else there and references for both languages (versions 5 and 3) should be in high demand soon. --Jesdisciple (talk) 22:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC)